mobilemusicfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirnu Cream
Manuals Kirnu Cream Mobile Manual Tip: Getting started with Cream First, in Cream, choose some preset that will show quick results. One of the Factory Rhythm presets should do. I use Cubasis, so make a midi track and route its midi out to Cream Ch. 1. Put some notes in a couple bars and set it to loop. Make a second midi track and route its midi in to Cream Ch. 2. Now In Cream's Configuration panel (gear icon), set midi input to "Cream virtual destination", and in midi output, choose Cubasis. Note that you don't choose channels here. Cream's keyboard at the bottom should now be greyed out, telling you an external device is connected. Next, look right below the status window in Cream, top center. You'll see the midi inputs for the current track in Cream there. This is the bit that may be throwing you off. Each track can send on different channels for in and out, so make sure the current channels are input: 1 and output: 2. To change them, press and slide up or down, watching the numbers in the status window above them. Now go back to Cubasis and press play. You should hear your notes in Cubasis as well as the arped ones. Press record and you should see the notes Cream spits back from your input and if you go back into Cream you'll see it doing it's thing in there, too. Tip from aaronpc Video: Decoding The Cream Matrix Tips From Wally *STOP PRESS: REVISION . I realised my overlay was missing the fact that Lanes are discreet ,so Lane Length & Step On/Off should be included in a Lane bracket . Also ,my logic circuits are overloading if Pattern Select could/should ? be bracketed as Track ? Glad it's useful anyway . P.S This is unofficial publishing from betatesting user. Wally Blo. working on tutorial graphics , thought the diagram might be useful before final publishing . learning me some new graphics/video skills. music same as previous video ,, all 4 tracks of CreamMobile arpeggiating the internal synths . cant find the url to credit the matrix graphics , pretty sure royalty free , hope not a problem if I dont find author. only a temporary video practising video skills for forthcoming Cream tutorial. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Ipad specific manual http://www.kirnuarp.com/CreamMobile-M... A few tips for Cream operation : (gathered from forum posting ) Whether using internal or external keyboard you need to set the Note Range ( Top Left Corner under Track numbers ) so your input notes are within that range for each track , & if using external keyboard your Cream input midi channel needs to match keyboard channel . I use an external keyboard with channels 1-4 , with Tracks midi set 1-4 , so I can use full range of keyboard on all tracks (C2-C8 with Control Zone in Settings ON . Turning OFF changes C1-B1 back to notes rather than pattern change buttons. Remember Cream is primarily an arpeggiator , so it needs notes input to trigger . ********* To play chords you need to program a vertical column in SEQ Lane , But for same chord shape for all pattern you could just set the column on Step 1 & loop that single step . It is interaction with ORDER Lane x STEPS in Pattern Control that determines Length & Rythmn of Pattern . Chord Memory Slots can be used either by A. ChordMem Lane for sequencing within pattern or B. CM Trigger button ( Top Left Corner ) to play the chord in slot using a single keyboard note in realtime . However , the base note under the chord in the slot needs different placement for the one or other . So if you want to use ChordMem to sequence chords C,F,G in slots 1,2,3 by playing a single note on keyboard e.g C2 , all 3 chords need the SAME base note C2 under the chord in each slot. Then program 1,2&3 in ChordMem Lane . For CM Trigger the base note is fixed at a different note for each slot , so chord C slot1 = base note C2 , chord F slot2 = base note C#2 , chord G slot 3 = base note D . So playing keyboard 2 notes above C2 basenote in above example with CHORDMEM will Transpose the whole pattern 2 notes higher , whereas there is no keyboard Transpose with CMTrigger As it plays whatever chord is in the slot fixed to that note . *********** ACCENT Lane works relative to Track Vol & Global Vol ( which all seem to affect midi velocity NOT CC7 ) so leave headroom & experiment for each synth for optimum use. GATE affects length of synth played note , but NOT timing of next step . LENGTH affects timing of next step , delaying its start . Copy/Paste in Lane Toolbar (mainpage & quick edit ) can be used for Step On/Off data between different Lane types , even though the graph data is different & wont be copied . So if you program a complex rythmn using Step On/Off on one lane you can transfer it to another easily , if only for visual reference to help program another lane step values . ******** Midi Connection problems : Using Cream's Virtual Ports in Settings Midi I/O/Sync & Select "Cream" in other apps . Have you enabled " Connect Midi Devices automatically" in Settings / Settings (top right corner CogWheel ) . This will add any active virtual/external midi port to Midi Input/Output lists in Settings . Remember to set each Tracks MidiOutput channel to match receiving synth . Also as I mentioned previously Track Note Range is important. It is the ( editable) range of INPUT notes each Track will respond to . Cream defaults to small seperate keyboard zones for each track to simplify INTernal Keyboard use , so check you are not playing outside that zone or the engine will not play . (INPUT )Playable range is C2 -C8 . C1-C2 is used for Pattern changes from keyboard so dont play too low on keyboard ." Base" , next to NoteRange in TopLeft Corner can be used to lower or higher the OUTPUT range of the engine . Pattern Change C1-C2 can be disabled in Settings/ Control Zone OFF.